


【陆林】原著142宾馆后续

by Andrea_Lynn



Category: Priest - Fandom, 残次品, 陆林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Lynn/pseuds/Andrea_Lynn
Summary: 人物是甜甜的，ooc是我的，大家凑合看看吧不要吐槽我了。…一个补档，你懂的故事。前面一小段是原文。





	【陆林】原著142宾馆后续

林静恒又靠回了门板：“坦白说，这么多年，我还真喜欢过一个人。”

陆必行方才冲上头顶的血光速凉了下去，沉甸甸地被重力拽回脚下，心都不会跳了。

“是个脸皮很厚的小青年。”林静恒好像没有察觉到，继续说，“他半夜三更跑到我房间里来勾引我，手法拙劣，但是长得倒是还不错，所以我也没有十分柳下惠……”

陆必行的牙磨出了声音，周身的肌肉冻结成一团冷铁，脑子里轰鸣不断，嘴里接着尝到了血气。

林静恒：“……因为他跟我说，‘你既然想亲吻我，为什么要忍着？”

陆必行就像一脚踩空摔下来，心里忽悠一下，结果发现自己离地只有五公分，气急败坏地一把将林静恒拽了过来。

喜怒哀乐顺着他被烈酒浇灌过的神经走了一圈，彻底点着了陆必行这些年绝缘耐热的心。

十几年，他已经适应了芯片，不会再像一开始一样时常造成一些破坏效果了，林静恒踉跄了几步，被他按倒在酒店的床上，觉得黑暗中像是有一只乖巧的野兽，分明是磨着牙，想把他撕开一口吞了，利齿都卡住了他的脖子，却只是犹犹豫豫地含着，迟迟舍不得下嘴。

林静恒闻到他鼻息里的酒味，混杂着清冽的尤加利，很不习惯这种看不见的失控感觉。虽然嘴上没表示反对，后背却很不诚实地弓起，绷得像一张拉紧了弦的弓，直到他察觉到对方滚烫的小心翼翼。

林静恒叹了口气，像掰开一个死死的蚌壳那样，艰难地放松了身体：“要不你叫声哥哥来听听？”

一碗滚烫的油洒进了克制的火里。

他那结了雾气的金属扣掉在地上，来回弹了好几次，撞在保洁机器人的外壳上，发出了一声经久的颤音。

 

 

陆必行花了十六年给自己锻造出一副钢铁般的意志力，不料这铜墙铁壁轻易让林静恒敲出一个洞来，崩塌得也可谓是轰轰烈烈。陆必行感觉他大脑里一片空白，甚至怀疑刚刚发生的一切是不是自己的又一次幻觉。林静恒刚到家就又返回来接他，军装没来得及换，直接让陆必行蛮力给扯坏了。直到手指真真切切摸到林静恒温热的皮肤，陆必行才如大梦初醒一般，猛地低头狠狠吻上林静恒的嘴唇。

林静恒的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，摸索着搂住了陆必行的脖子。陆必行亲得太用力，嘴唇上传来轻微的刺痛感。他的掌心滚烫，贴着林静恒的腰侧往上摸，几乎有点惶然似的把人抱在怀里，扒掉了那件破烂衣裳。然后他终于松开嘴巴急促地喘息了几下，转而一口咬在林静恒的肩膀上。

这一口力道不轻，林静恒正被他吻得有点缺氧，没忍住轻轻抽了口气。陆必行听见这一声好像突然醒了似的，马上停住了动作：“……弄疼你了？”

林静恒看不清楚他的表情，但心里莫名有点儿起火。他没空想清楚为什么，“啧”了一声反手摸到了紧急医药箱按钮拍下去，拿起里面的药膏扔到陆必行怀里，不耐烦地抬腿在他屁股上蹭了一把：“你有完没完，磨磨蹭蹭干什么呢。”

芯片人的夜视能力很强，陆必行能清楚地看到统帅衣衫不整地靠在枕头堆里，太空军苍白过分的皮肤上已经泛起了微红，喘着气儿掀起眼皮子瞥他。短暂回笼的理智啪一下又碎得七零八落，陆必行的手有点发抖，重新低下头吻了吻他的眉心，一边拆开了手里全新的包装。

林静恒十几年没做过这种事，身体回到最生涩敏感的状态。陆必行凑到他没有疤痕的那一侧脖颈慢慢舔吻，感觉林静恒的呼吸微微一顿，搭在自己脖子上的手突然收紧了。陆必行艰难地保持着清醒，回忆以前他怎样取悦他的恋人，嘴唇几乎有点笨拙地含着对方的耳垂吮吸，手一路往下滑了下去，握住了林静恒半硬的性器缓缓动作。林静恒身体猛地缩了一下，发出一声轻哼，陆必行知道那是他的将军情动的表现。

“林。”他突然轻轻地问，“你有想过我吗？……我是说，想着我帮自己解决？”

他原本只是一时脑热脱口而出，问完就开始后悔，觉得今晚衣领上的酒精大概是蒸发到脑子里了净干傻事，没想着能得到对方的回答。没想到林静恒抿了抿嘴唇，竟然幅度极轻地一点头：“……有。”

陆必行难以置信地看着他，林静恒却没打算再说，偏过头去，露出被陆必行留了几个浅淡牙印的白皙脖颈。好半晌陆必行好像才突然反应过来林静恒刚刚承认了什么，手上的动作骤然粗暴起来，指腹重重擦过顶端。他低下头在林静恒胸前胡乱亲吻，咬着立起的红豆磨牙，喘着粗气含含糊糊地继续问：“有过几次？”

“……有现在舒服吗？”

林静恒被骤然加剧的快感冲击得浑身发颤，身侧的手紧紧攥住了床单。陆必行毕竟还是很熟悉他，包括他的身体和他的一切，浑身敏感点全掌握在对方手里，林静恒感觉自己被陆必行的气息铺天盖地笼罩，没有喘息的空隙。他闭上眼睛，喉咙里滚出几声极轻极克制的呻吟，接着后面忽然被抹上湿润液体，一根滚烫的手指就闯了进来。

距离上一次做爱的时间实在太长，被进入的异物感格外强烈，林静恒几乎下意识地就绷紧了身体。然而他很快意识到这根为非作歹的手指的主人是谁，只好又努力放松下来。在润滑的帮助下手指的进出还算顺畅，陆必行很快加入了第二根手指，屈起指节摸索着撑开紧致的甬道。身体被开拓的感觉其实并不好受，林静恒皱起眉忍耐，眉心却被陆必行仔细抚平，慢慢按了下去。

“忍一忍。”林静恒看不清他的表情，直觉陆必行现在也不太好受。对方的亲吻不断，仿佛借此寻找着某种安全感似的，一边还在不依不饶地问他：“你自己做的时候，感觉比现在好吗？”

林静恒：“……”

他实在想不明白，这人方才把自己按到床上的时候分明急得恨不得把他整个儿吞了，怎么这会儿还有这个兴致啰嗦个没完？

身体里的手指加入到了第三根，不知道摸到了哪一处，林静恒突然感觉一股陌生的电流从尾椎骨上席卷上来，激得他整个人都不受控制地弹起来一点儿。陆必行自然知道找对了地方，指尖狠狠地碾过去，心里的急切几乎按捺不住：“……也有用过这儿吗？”

林静恒发出一声压抑不住的呻吟，忍无可忍地伸手把人拽了过来，动作粗暴地扯开了陆必行的裤子摸进去：“……你刚刚那股狠劲儿呢？”

“进来，我想要你。”

 

陆必行觉得自己是恍惚的，反正当他回过神来的时候，滚烫的性器已经没入了林静恒的身体。林静恒仰着头，手指死死地抓着他的手臂，腿根都在颤抖。陆必行控制不住地往前倾了倾，埋在林静恒身体里的部分顿时进得更深，他掌心里的腰身已经绷紧成一条诱人的弧度。陆必行咬了咬嘴唇试图忍耐，告诉自己要给对方一点适应的时间。可刚刚漫长的前戏把他仅存的一点理智都磨光了似的，动作完全不听使唤，紧紧按着他的腰挺胯大幅度抽动起来。林静恒还没缓过劲儿来，嘴唇根本咬不住，泄露出好几声吃痛的惊叫，从撕裂般的疼里逐渐又尝出一点儿隐秘的爽快。陆必行于是更加失控，掰着林静恒的腿分到最大，用力操进去抵着刚刚发现的那一点研磨。同时他一晚上的战战兢兢这会儿也消失殆尽，终于敢问些他一开始没敢问的话。他指尖用与下半身完全不同的轻柔力气，抚过林静恒小腹上那道长长的伤疤：“这是怎么弄的？你不是说没受过伤吗？”

可惜林静恒这时候没法回话，他被巨浪一般的快感狠狠压进了水底，仿佛下一秒就要窒息，鼻音浓重得几乎让陆必行产生一种他要哭了的错觉。他徒劳地抓住陆必行按在他小腹上的手，想叫他慢一点，张了张嘴却没能出声。而后他手腕被对方捉在了掌心，拉扯过头顶，摁进了柔软的枕堆里。

林静恒的脑袋发晕，看不见陆必行的表情也像快要哭了似的。仅凭这一道伤疤，他几乎已经可以窥见被林静恒一笔带过的险境里这人曾经历过怎样惊心动魄的生死一瞬。陆必行几乎有点生起气来，想你怎么能这样对待我最爱的人，一点都不珍惜他的性命，一点都不知道好好保护他。可他咬牙切齿了半晌，又突然反应过来对方这样不惜一切代价的原因。

……是为了我吗？

这个念头飘飘忽忽地升起来，然后被林静恒反握过来的手打断了。统帅额前碎发被冷汗打湿，灰色的眸子里浮着层湿润雾气，眼尾是浅淡的粉红色，表情隐忍地看着他。猛地一下顶得狠了，血色格外浓烈的嘴唇里就溢出来两声低吟。这会儿紧致的后穴已经被彻底操开了，他终于能够适应陆必行的幅度，然而还是不太能承受得住，上半身陷在枕被里，挣动了一下断断续续地说：“慢一点，太、太深了……”

这下哪儿还慢得下来。陆必行心里乱七八糟的情绪堵着，掐着他腿根更狠更用力地撞进去，发泄着什么似的。林静恒被他顶得直往后退，然后再被单手拽回来，切身感受到了芯片人开外挂一样的体力，心里直想骂人。他的嗓子强行忍耐太久，已经微微发起疼来。陆必行欺身而上咬住他的嘴唇，却不是像前几次那样凶狠地亲吻，只是用舌头轻轻描绘着林静恒薄薄一条唇线，把那些他压抑在喉咙里的喘息的呻吟模糊地吞进肚子里。

“你这个骗子。”

林静恒意识不太清醒，听到陆必行在他耳边控诉的声音，温热的气流席卷过敏感的后颈，他下意识想躲，被陆必行一寸寸追着，非要把一字一句直灌进他的耳朵。

“我会自己把你留住。”

“我不想再给你机会了，我要判你无期徒刑。”

林静恒的性器夹在两人小腹之间，后面强烈不间断的快感终于累积到峰值，他失神着高潮，微凉的液体弄得一身都是。但他仍然没能放松下来，陆必行趁着他登顶期间骤然缩紧、甬道变得更加敏感的机会再次加速，硬是分开层层穴肉的阻挡操进高热的内部，强行延长了高潮的快感。他颤抖的喘息和隐约的哭腔一点没落下，全被陆必行听了个清楚。直到林静恒再也承受不住这折磨人的快感，陆必行才退出来，射在了他的腿根。

林静恒闭着眼睛休息了好一会儿才缓过来，脑袋里仍旧是迷糊的，罕见地有点儿迷茫。陆必行情欲得到满足，整个人感觉放松了很多。林静恒转脸去看他，陆必行就凑过来，靠在他肩窝里一下一下蹭着，久违地找回了撒娇的感觉。林静恒嘴角不怎么明显地翘了一下，忽然记起刚刚陆必行放的两句狠话，声调咬牙切齿，更深处埋藏的却都是委屈痛苦和无处诉说的、十六年求而不得。

于是林将军十分纵容地想，关吧，关到下辈子都行。我永远留在你身边，没有什么是我不能给你的。

 

启明星一刻不停地自转，第八太阳的光远道而来，扫过清晨的城市、扫过宁静的广场，很快铺满了地面。


End file.
